Einfall der brennenden Legion/Stern von Khaz Modan/Sumpfland/Der blutrote Sumpf
Kategorie:Stern von Khaz Modan Der Plot: Zusammenfassung Region: Östliche Königreiche, Sumpfland Teilnehmergruppen: zzt.: Flammenhort, 11. Versorgungsstaffel, (zu Teilen) Magier der Kirin Tor Spielleitung: Elewen, Boltnick Kurzfassung: Im östlichen Teil des Sumpflandes, primär im Sumpfdelta herrschen schwere Anomalien und sorgen für Verzerrungen in der Wahrnehmung im Sinne von Raum (Gebiet, Umgebung, Personen, Flora, Fauna) und Zeit (langsamer wie schneller) der betroffenen Charaktere. Von außerhalb des betroffenen Areals wirkt das Gebiet in keinster Weise verzerrt, chaotische Energien sind auszumachen. Die betroffene Zone wurden grob mit roten Punkten - nach jetzigem Stand - markiert - der Kern des Flussdeltas bildet die stärksten Anomalien, während diese an den äußeren Rändern in ihrer Intensität wechselhaft sind (vgl. Plotkarte) IC-Erhältliche Informationen: Alleinig Erzählungen von Charakteren, die das Gebiet gestriffen haben oder es gar verlassen konnten. Spieltage: * Die Spieltage richten sich nach den im Gebiet befindlichen Charakteren/Gruppen. * Zur Zeit wird primär Montags- und Mittwochs zu 20:00 Uhr - ca. 23:00 Uhr gespielt. Warnung: Dieser Plot kann unter anderem Charaktere eine gewisse Zeit lang binden, sollte natürlich ein Spieler aus dem Areal herauswollen, so kann dies natürlich geregelt werden. Auf Grund der Struktur der im Plot befindlichen Ereignisse kann es bei Charakteren zu Zerwürfnissen auf mentaler Basis führen, welche durchaus Rollenspielpotenzial bieten, allerdings ggf. nicht im langfristigen Interesse des jeweiligen Spielers für den jeweiligen Charakter liegen . Es wird sich wie stets die Veröffentlichung von Logs- wie auch Bildmaterial vorbehalten. Einleitung: Der blutrote Sumpf …während die Klinge in den zuckenden Leib fuhr und dabei eine schneide der Verwüstung hinterließ. Keuchend stürzte sich die erschöpfte Kriegerin auf den Schaft ab während Sie an sich herunter blickte. Das spritzende Blut zischte auf der stählernen Rüstung, gutes Zwergen Handwerk, und trotzdem, fraß es sich scheinbar Widerstandslos in das Metall. Auf den sonst so stolzen Wappenrock blickte die Zwergin gar nicht erst hin, es würde Ihr vermutlich das Herz brechen. So hatten Sie gewonnen, knapp, aber gewonnen! Sollen sich diese Scheusale nur nach Khaz Modan trauen, solange nur ein Zwerg hier noch steht, werden Sie nicht weiterkommen, für Khaz Modan, für Eisenschmiede, und gegen die ollen Dunkeleisen!“ zufrieden seufzte die Zwergin aus nachdem Sie ihre Beine unter dem Stuhl abgewinkelt hatte und die Feder währenddes von neuen in das Tintenfass tauchte. Das Gesicht verzogen, reibt Sie sich dabei über den verbundenen Kopf. Ihr Blick wandert zögernd zu der Wand mit dem schlichten Gemälde eines alten Zwergenkriegers. „Pah! wenn du weiter so griesgrämig dreinsiehst, bleibt es dir, Vater!“. Kurz schnauft Sie aus bevor Sie die Schultern entspannend kreisen lässt und sich dabei streckt. Zuletzt betrachtet sie wieder das Gemälde. „Ihr werdet euch sicherlich fragen wer ich bin! Das kann ich euch Verraten, Bryndelin ist mein Name, Bryndelin Irdenstochter, meines Zeichens Glücksritterin wie die Langbeiner sagen würden, oder auch Verächtliche Worte wie Söldner sollen meiner Berufung gegenüber angemessen sein, alles Humbug, wenn Ihr meine bescheidene Meinung dazu hören wollt! Ich bin, dass was ein jeder gute Zwerg ist, Zwergisch! Und zu Zwergisch passt Abenteuer erleben genauso gut wie Bier zu nem Schweinebraten, nämlich perfekt! „ „Und das hier, das hier ist mein Tagebuch, alle meine Abenteuer habe ich hier schon aufgeschrieben, manche sind schön ausgegangen, bei manchen denke ich mir „Kurz hielt Sie inne“ das hätte nicht sein müssen. Wieso ich mich nun an euch wende, ganz einfach! Weil das schlimmste Abenteuer was ich je erlebt habe erzählt werden muss. Und ich dachte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt das die Sturmgipfel nichts mehr toppen könnte. Ja, die Sturmgipfel, als ich durch diese schönen Berge wanderte und mich halb zu Tode fror, sehr angenehm, muss ich euch sagen. Und eine wichtige Warnung, an alle die je diese kalten Berge bereisen möchten, Frostzwerge sind nicht am Ersticken, nur, weil Sie Blau sind! Ja, Unfassbar, ich musste das auch erst rausbekommen nachdem ich einem dieser kämpferischen Zwerge, wieder so ein Wort was so gut zu uns passt, zufällig getroffen habe. Meine erste Begegnung mit diesen Zwergen war unter einem guten Stern, würde ich sagen. Wir haben gemeinsam gegessen, gerauft und anschließend Bier getrunken! Naja, ich habe Ihm – in der Annahme das dieses Blau nicht gut sein kann – kräftig auf den Rücken geschlagen..dabei stürzte er leider etwas in die Tiefe. Nun ja..zwei blaue Augen und die Prügel meines Lebens später wusste ich auch dass dieses Blau ihre ganz normale Farbe ist. Aber er überlebte, obgleich er nicht wirklich mehr Farbe gewonnen hat, aber man kann nicht allen helfen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass der verschollene Bronzebart deren König gewesen ist, Sachen gibt´s. Doch das sind alles alte Kamelen, ja, richtig gehört, den nun kommt die schlimmste, schrecklichste und Furchteinflößendste Geschichte die je geschrieben wurde. Mein letztes Abenteuer! Und Sie begann schon richtig zwergisch, mit einer Absteige, einem Widder und..guten Malzbier, gerade letzteres kann ich sehr Empfehlen! So saß ich dort, gelangweilt, auf der Suche nach Abenteuer und hörte dabei Geschichten am Nachbartisch, irgendwo im Norden, bei den Langbeinern aus Arathi sollen schon wieder solche Ruhestörer ihr Unwesen treiben und den Toten auf den Sack gehen. Wir Zwerge, so Heldenhaft und Rauflustig wie wir nun einmal sind, können doch nicht sowas auf uns sitzen lassen. Außerdem ist ein guter Kampf stets Unterhaltsam, selbst wenn er gegen die Rußhäuter geht. Ich packte meine Sieben Sachen, Rüstung, Waffe, Bier, Essen, warme Kleidung für Tag und Nacht, Zelt und zuletzt meinen Widder, Widder. Nein, ich bin nicht sonderlich Kreativ was Namen angeht, würde ich sonst Irdenstochter mich genannt haben? Ja, der Name stammt von mir, hättet Ihr nicht gedacht! Nun jedenfalls, mein treuer Begleiter und Opfer derber zwergischer Flüche, Widder war an diesem Morgen schon so unruhig, das hätte mir ein Zeichen sein sollen. Auf seinem Rücken trug er mich Stolz und Stark aus den gewaltigen Toren Eisenschmiedes, direkt rein, ins nächste Abenteuer und in das schreckliche Erlebnis. Arathi, nördlich von Eisenschmiede, so begab ich mich auf den Weg nach Loch Modan. Es erfüllt mein Herz immer noch mit Trauer, wenn ich dieses verwüstete, von den schwarzschwingen zerstörte Land sehe. Dort wo einst ein großer Stausee war, ist nun mehr nichts weiter als ein riesen nun, Loch. So wanderte ich 10 Tage mit meinem treuen Begleiter über die Lande der Zwerge und ärgerte mich über das schlechte Wetter! Der Frühling stand bevor und in den Bergen oben schmilzt Schnee und Eis, was für die Täler meist Überflutung oder Überwässerung bedeutet. Die Wege waren matschig und es regnete am laufenden Band. Doch nach einer schier gefühlt zähflüssigen Reise, wie schnöder Wein, erreichte ich endlich die Enden von Loch Modan und sah über das weite Sumpfland, dessen vertraute Geruch mich gleich einmal dazu überredete die nächsten Büsche aufzusuchen. Dieser Geruch von Fäule, von abgestandenen Wasser und den stinkenden Murlocs ist unverkennbar. Widder begleitete mich auch sogleich ins Gebüsch, wenn Ihr dachtet Zwerge können gut Speien, dann habt Ihr noch nie nen Widder gesehen, der kann das noch viel besser! Doch diesmal war etwas anders, schon beim Betreten fühlte sich das Sumpfland anders an. Alles war dunkel, als hätte ein Schatten seine Hand über das Land ausgestreckt. Die Wolken hangen tief und zu allen Überfluss gewann eine weitere Note in der Luft je weiter Sie ins Landesinnere vordrang an Gewicht, Schwefel. Ich kannte den mörderischen Gestank von Schwefel, von den Dunkeleisen, von der sengenden Schlucht, und zuletzt von Sprengstoff. Doch hier? In einem Land wo es mehr Wasser als wirklich festen Boden gibt? Weder war eine Mine zu entdecken, noch war hier spontan ein Vulkan entstanden und eine sogenannte Dunkeleisensche Weitstreckenerkrankung war mir unbekannt. Doch eines war mir nicht unbekannt, der Leichnahm von Zwergen, Tieren, Elfen, Menschen. Sie alle hatten das aussehen als hätte man Sie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Körper waren auseinandergerissen, verbrannt, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstückelt, nun ja, der Schwefelgeruch führte mich auf direkten Wege zu diesem Massaker. Ich fühlte es regelrecht, etwas tief in mir heranreifendes, es überkam mich, noch ehe ich die Luft anhalten konnte. Aus hohen Bogen übergab ich mich gleich nochmal, und ich habe schon so manches gesehen, sowas abscheuliches noch nicht. Leider traf ich dabei Widder, der mich prompt abwarf und die Fliege machte, als hätte ihn eine Wespe gestochen. Zum Glück kam er später wieder, sonst wäre es mir schlecht ergangen „räuspert sich einmal kurz und greift dabei prompt nach Ihrem Humpen, die Zunge befeuchtend, fährt Sie anschließend fort“ Ja, natürlich, so ohne Bier und Fleisch ist man als Zwerg einfach aufgeschmissen! Ich zog – Kampfbereit wie ich nun mal bin – sofort meine Klinge und sah mich misstrauisch um. Doch es war niemand da, absolut niemand. Und wenn ich niemand meine, meine ich wirklich nichts, nada, nicht einmal Wasser, nicht einmal Erde, das Land war Tod! Habt Ihr schon mal totes Land gesehen? Es ist nicht einmal mehr schwarz, wie die sengende Schlucht, nein, es ist einfach brach, ausgetrocknet, Lebensleer und auch noch ziemlich Unheimlich. Außerdem stinkt selbst dieses Land nach Schwefel, ich sag euch, den Gestank von Schwefel werde ich nie wieder aus der Nase bekommen. Doch wenigstens war es nicht sonderlich schwer die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, von..was auch immer das ist, was ich verfolge. Ein kluger Magier oder Bibliothekar könnte sicherlich eine Antwort darauf wissen, ich bin einfach nur eine normale Zwergin und habe mit so übernatürlichen Hokos Pokus etwa so viel gemein wie mit einem Langohr, nämlich gar nichts. Mir liegt das einfache Kriegshandwerk im Blut, mit guter alter zwergischer Schmiedekunst. Ich verfolgte also die Spur, eine Schneise quer durch das Land, welche einfach abgestorben war, schlicht weg. Das Ganze war ehrlich gesagt sogar ziemlich anstrengend, so ohne Widder. Und auf der anderen Seite höchst abstrakt. Stellt euch einmal vor, Links und Rechts von euch ist alles normal, außer ein etwa drei Meter breiter Streifen der sich einfach durch das Land zieht, abgefahren, kann ich euch nur sagen, und höchst fragwürdig. Mehrfach musste ich mich selbst kontrollieren, denn mit der Zeit bekam ich einen regelrechten Tunnelblick. Es kam gar nicht – wie vermutlich erwartet – schlagartig, sondern mit der Zeit immer stärker. Ein Gefühl der Träge, der Schwäche, und es erinnerte mich auf so einmalige Art und Weise an die Sturmgipfel das ich schon fast dachte das wenn ich jetzt mich nach rechts oder links wende die hohen Berge erblicke. Vielleicht habe ich mich auch mit Schwefel vergiftet, jedenfalls spürte ich deutlich eine Änderung. Meine Wahrnehmung verschwamm anfangs nur wenig, wurde jedoch mit der Zeit immer deutlicher. Es wirkte gar so wie in Tanaris, als die glühende Hitze die Luft schwingen ließ. Nur hier war es weder übermäßig heiß, noch übermäßig kalt, es war einfach nur Tot. Am Schluss meiner Reise durch die Sumpflande fand ich mich wieder vor einer Höhle, die schon von außen etwa so Einladend aussah wie ein elfisches Gasthaus. Gewaltige Stalaktiten wanderten von dem Höhlendach herab und wirkten dabei wie Fangzähne die sich um ihre Beute schlagen. Blitze durchzuckten in diesem Moment gar den Himmel, ein Donner brach die Stille und die tapfere Zwer…! Kurz atmet Sie ein, hebt dann vage Lächelnd die Schultern und zwinkert dem Wandgemälde zu. „Naja, was die Langohren und Langbeiner können, können wir schon lange, in deren Geschichten passieren doch auch immer so wundersame Dinge, genau im rechten Moment. Und ich hörte mal, das es besondere Geschichten verdienen besonders ausgeschmückt zu werden und ganz unter uns, sonderbarer als das geht es nicht! Nun ja, wo war ich, achja, bei dem erfundenen Donner und den einschlagenden Blitzen! Es blitze und donnerte und Feuer stieg genau in diesem Moment in die Luft. Doch ich hatte keine Angst, ich fürchtete mich nicht, nein, ich, Bryndelin Irdenstochter, Abenteurerin und Biertrinkerin mit Leidenschaft fürchtete mich – wie es sich für eine Zwergin gehört – nicht! Im Gegenteil, ich nahm mir meine Klinge zur Brust und wagte mich hinein in die Bärenhöhle. Wusstet Ihr, das Schwefel in konzentrierten Mengen sogar noch unangenehmer Stinkt bei abgestandener Höhlenluft, wenn ich noch irgendwas in meinem Magen gehabt hätte, spätestens da wäre es draußen gelandet. Und ich dachte das Sumpfland wäre schlimm, aber gegenüber dieser Höhle, nein, wirklich nicht. Ich wünschte mich spontan zurück in die Freiheit um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen von der angenehmen Luft dort draußen. Schwer hallten meine Schritte durch die weiten Gänge und ich merkte schon Anhand des schwachen Luftzugs das diese Höhle weit in den Berg reichte. Doch hier war es nicht still, hier war es nicht tot, ich fühlte so sicher wie der Zwerg im Berge das hier jemand ist, oder etwas. Später sollte sich herausstellen, es ist ein etwas, was auch immer es ist. Ich fand weitere Leichen, welche an den Wänden beschlagen wurden, ebenso wie seltsam aussehende Bestien, mit leeren Augen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gesagt, hier hat sich jemand einen wirklich miesen Scherz erlaubt, ich verdächtigte sogar spontan mein Vetter, Barzul. Doch leider war es kein mieser Scherz, Traum, oder was auch immer. Denn je tiefer ich in die Höhle vorstieß, desto deutlicher merkte ich etwas Anderes an den Mauern hängen, nicht mehr nur totes Fleisch. Nein, lebendige Monster, die überaus Real eine Verhüllte Gestalt umstellten. Sie unterhielten sich in Sprachen und Worten die mir noch immer spontan Gänsehaut und Brechreiz bescheren und kein Stück Nett klangen. Noch hatte ich den Moment der Überrraschung auf meiner Seite, dachte ich, doch leider sollte sich dies als Irrtum herausstellen. Denn ohne Vorwarnung drehte sich die Gestalt um und ich erkannte ein Wesen was ich noch nie erblickte. Es war kein Geist, doch kam es dem erschreckend Nahe. Ketten klirrten an dem Leib und es hatte keine Füße. Es schwebte einfach über den Boden und hatte brennende Hasserfüllte Augen. Ich rechnete mit allen, entschuldigte mich im Geiste bei allen, sogar den Feuerbrunn-Burschen, welchen ich früher immer mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart aufzog, schloss mit meinen Leben ab. Ich wusste, mich erwartet der Tot. Doch was dann kam, war noch viel schlimmer als der Tot. Die Wand hinter mir, zerrte mich zu sich, der Stein verbündete sich mit diesen Monstern gegen mich als wäre er lebendig und ich wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Könnt Ihr euch das vorstellen?! Ich, eine Zwergin! Nicht beachtet! Ich war noch nicht einmal Wert getötet zu werden, zumindest noch nicht. Im Gegenteil, diese monströsen Ungetüme hielten noch in aller Ruhe Ihre Ratsbesprechung ab, in einer Sprache die ich sowieso nicht verstand, und sahen nicht einmal über die Schulter. Elendige Verschwendung von Fleisch und Organen. Ihr Traurigen Piepmäpse! Nun, was macht man als Zwergin, gefangen von dem besten Freund, dem massiven Stein. Ich konnte noch nicht mal reden, aber eines konnte ich tun, mir schöne Dinge vorstellen, so stellte ich mir einfach vor nach einem langen harten Arbeitstag im besten Gasthof von Eisenschmiede zu sitzen und mir ein schönes kühles Blondes zu gönnen. Nun ja, doch was dann kam, konnte ja niemand mit Rechnen. Ein großes Auge was seinen Blick auf mich warf, ein unförmiger Körper, Stacheln, Tentakeln, Klauen. Es fühlte sich an als würde mich gerade jemand ansehen dessen Mittagsmahl ich sein werde. Ich sag euch, ich werde nie wieder so über meinen Schweinebraten denken, wenn ich ein Esse, das Gefühl ist echt mies. Doch das Ganze wurde noch viel schlimmer als angenommen! Ich schrie, versuchte mich zu befreien, wehrte mich, fluchte, biss, kratzte, naja, soweit ich das eben konnte mit Steinfesseln, Erfolglos. Dieses riesige starrende Auge beobachtete mich und blinzelte dabei noch nicht mal. Und je länger es mich anstarrte, desto mehr fühlte ich mich aus meinen eigenen Körper gezerrt. Irgendein unheimlicher Dreck war da am Werk! Magie, bäh, ich weiß schon warum ich so einen Mist nie mir antat. Seltsamerweise kam mir just in dem Augenblick der Gedanke, dass ich gern mal sehen würde was passiert, wenn man mit einer kleinen Nähnadel in das riesige Auge sticht, ob es dann einfach zerplatzt wie ein Wasserball. So hang ich dort, wehrlos, hilflos, und mit gemischten Gefühlen an der Felswand, ganz auf meinen Gegner fokussiert, er starrte mich an, ich starrte ihn an, wir starrten uns an, gute alte Zwergentaktik. Dieses Duell würde ich nicht verlieren. Und schon nach einem Blinzelschlag hatte ich verloren, verdammt. Denn das riesige Auge hatte zwei Freunde die wohl nicht Freunde von Starren waren, sondern von Handeln. So schlug mich der eine mit bloßer Gewalt aus den Stein und hätte ich nicht Zwergenstahl gehabt, wäre ich nun vermutlich auf seinen Klauen gesteckt und löchrig wie Käse. Trotzdem, angenehm war das nicht, als wäre ein massiver Steinhammer auf einen Gong geschlagen, erzitterte mein ganzer Körper und es presste mir regelrecht die Luft aus dem Leib. Brennend fühlten sich meine Lungen wieder mit Luft als ich mich zwang einzuatmen obgleich allein das Gefühl sich anfühlte als würde mich gerade etwas innerlich Zerreißen. Guter Schlag jedenfalls, muss ich hier mal nebenbei widerwillig einräumen. In so manch Schlägerei wäre er ein starker Gegner geworden. Die Waffe fiel mir aber leider auf den Boden und ich rollte einfach über den Stein bevor ich keuchend liegen blieb. Ich hörte eigenartiges Gekichere, dummes gekudere, geschlungen in dieser monströsen Sprache und schnaufte gereizt aus. Als würde eine Zwergin so schnell aufgeben, wobei an Kampf auch nicht zu denken war. Wieder ein weiterer Schlag, diesmal das andere blaue Ding, was mich quer durch den gesamten Raum warf, das ich schon fast dachte, dass wer die Lichter gerade ausgemacht hat. Blut rann mir aus einer Wunde am Kopf und überzog mein Gesicht mit einer rötlichen Farbe, meine Muskeln schmerzten wie nach mehreren Tagen ununterbrochener Reise und meine Knochen waren kurz davor sich in zwei Teile zu verabschieden. Wenn Sie mich jedenfalls nochmal erwischen, wäre es aus, so viel stand fest! Ich sprang in die Höhe, wobei meine Sinne dabei schon mal kurzzeitig ihre Funktionalität Aufgaben und in den Streik gingen als sich mir alles drehte. Ich brauche mein Schwert, das ging mir als einziges dabei aber durch den Kopf, ohne mein Schwert wäre ich Chancenlos. Es lag noch immer genau an der Stelle wo ich es verloren hatte. Aber dazwischen standen zwei blaue wabblige Dinger mit einem überaus festen Schlag, ein Anstarrmonster das nicht einmal blinzelt und..Moment, erst da fiel es mir auf! Wo sind die anderen hin? In der Höhle, all diese Wahrgewordenen Schrecken, die Gestalt? Alle fort. Ich wusste nicht ob das gerade ein schlechter Scherz war, oder nur ein Hirngespinst meiner eigenen Erschöpfung. Doch hatte ich auch nicht viel Zeit mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn von neuen schnellte ein Schlag auf mich herunter dem ich mit knapper Not entkam. Mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite rutschte ich am Angreifer vorbei und fand mich an der Mauer wieder als wäre der Boden gerade spontan weich und glitschig geworden. Das tat selbst einem notorischen Sturrschädel wie den meinen weh. Doch genau in diesem Moment spürte ich es, das Auge was auf mich niederstarrte, was mich nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ, es beobachtete mich, jeder meiner Bewegungen, ich spürte es regelrecht auf meiner Seele brennen, und bemerkte dadurch den zweiten Angreifer zu spät der mich quer durch die Höhle beförderte als er mich einfach packte und auf den Boden schmetterte. Der Schmerz der in diesem Moment peinigend durch meinen Leib schoss ließ mich dabei aufschreien. Ich schmeckte den eisernen Geschmack von Blut auf meiner Zunge. Ich wusste, es war aus, ich wusste es..noch ein Schlag und es wäre vorbei. Doch hatte ich die Rechnung ohne meinen treuen Begleiter gemacht. Wie aus dem Nichts kam er angeschossen, Widder! Er rempelte mit vollen Karacho einen der blauen Viecher fort das gerade auf mich zugewabbelt kam und trat zeitgleich mit den Bein nach hinten aus. Bockend und Böckelnd schrie er, Kampfeslustig, mein Widder, ein Prachtexemplar jedenfalls. Doch wie könnte ich, wenn selbst mein Widder noch bereit war zu Kämpfen hier aufgeben. Ich sah mich träge um, und da lag sie, direkt vor meinen Augen, endlich mal Glück, mein Schwert. Zielsicher griff ich danach und fühlte mich schon viel stärker, allein ob des Gefühls des Griffes. Während ich mich in die Höhe presste konzentrierte ich mich auf das hier und jetzt, es war keine Zeit Ohnmächtig zu werden, nun war die Zeit gekommen zu Kämpfen. Und ich kämpfte, wie eine Berserkerin. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand und Widder auf meiner Seite würde mich nichts aufhalten! So begann ich langsam zu Laufen, erinnerte mich an die Kraft meiner Beine, meiner Hände, ich begann zu sprinten, inmitten von Platte, wie ein Geschoss auf zwei Beinen und ließ meine Klinge hinterrücks in eines der blauen Nebelmonster schmettern welcher aufschrie als ich ihn einmal in zwei Teile zerstückelte bis das Schwert auf den Boden aufkam und die Wucht mir durch den gesamten Arm kroch. Mist! Doch wenigstens einer ist tot, bleiben nur mehr zwei. Widder! „wieder hält Sie kurz inne und greift nach ihrem Krug, ein kräftiger Zug später, dann geht es weiter.“ Widder, du übernimmst den zweiten Blauen, ich übernehme Starrsi! Gesagt getan, stürzte ich mich in den Kampf mit diesem riesigen Augapfel. Doch hatte ich dort die Rechnung ohne dessen tückische Magie gemacht. Wirbelnde Strahlen die auf mich zukamen und mich fühlen ließen als wäre ich gefesselt. Mühsam zerrte ich an den Ketten die mich scheinbar – wie zuvor schon an der Wand – hielten, doch diesmal hatte sie mich nicht in so einem guten Winkel erwischt, diesmal hatte ich die eine Hand frei, rasch wechselte meine Klinge die Führhand und zerschlug krachend den Stein ehe ich mich rasch zur Seite warf als es von neuen auf mich schoss. Widder inzwischen wehrte sich mit seinen Füßen und guten Tritts, er war schneller, und fast genauso schwer, kein leichter Gegner, für war nicht, aber ich vertraute meinem Widder, Widder! Doch hatte ich auch keine Zeit um Ihm gerade unter die Arme zu greifen, mit weit ausgeholten Schlägen drängte ich meinen Gegner zurück, unterbrach seine faulen Zauber, manchmal warf ich einfach nur einen Kiesel direkt auf sein Auge. Ja, man muss sich schon zu helfen wissen! Zuletzt riss ich meine Klinge weit in die Höhe und schmetterte sie mit meiner gesamten verbliebenen kraft in das starrende Auge. Dabei schrie ich Heldenhaft sowas wie „Genug gestarrt! Jetzt ist es aus!“, nun ja, während ich meine Klinge in den zuckenden Leib stieß und dabei eine Schneise der Verwüstung im Leib des Dings hinterließ. Ich fühlte dabei wie das Blut spritze und auf meine Brustplatte schmetterte, der Stahl zischte, bildete blassen, als wäre gerade ätzendes Gift darauf gefallen. Grüner Nebel entkam dem Leib, breitete sich aus bevor es unnatürliche Laute von sich gab und zuletzt in sich zusammensank. Und ich meine Augen öffnete. Ich fand mich wieder, in einer Höhle, meine Klinge warhaftig in den Leib eines starrenden Ungetüms gewuchtet, fühlte ich mich wie aus einem Traum gerissen, einen Alptraum, doch all meine Wunden waren echt. Ich war allein, es gab keinen weiteren neben mir, nicht einmal Widder war hier. Ich fühlte mich wie gematert, als wäre ich wild umher gesprungen, geeilt, meine Seele selbst schmerzte bei dem bloßen Gedanken als mich die Erkenntnis überrollte, das sich alles nur in meinem Geiste abspielte. Doch genauso realisierte ich, als ich an die zerschmetterten Leichen dachte, dass sie..sich das selbst antaten, gegenseitig zerrissen und selbst umgebracht haben. Denn diese Leichen, fand ich auch hier, und um ein Haar wäre ich auch eine geworden. Und ich meine Augen öffnete. Ich fand mich wieder, in einer Höhle, meine Klinge wahrhaftig in den Leib des starrenden Ungetüms gewuchtet von dem ich zuvor träumte, fühlte ich mich fast sofort zurück in den Traum gerissen, einen Alptraum, doch all meine Wunden waren echt. Ich war allein, es gab keinen weiteren neben mir, nicht einmal Widder war hier. Ich fühlte mich wie gematert, als wäre ich wild umhergesprungen, geeilt, meine Seele selbst schmerzte bei dem bloßen Gedanken als mich die Erkenntnis überrollte, das sich alles nur in meinem Geiste abspielte. Doch genauso realisierte ich, als ich an die zerschmetterten Leichen dachte, dass sie...sich das selbst antaten, gegenseitig zerrissen und selbst umgebracht haben. Denn diese Leichen, fand ich auch hier, und um ein Haar wäre ich auch eine geworden. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Wie lange bin ich schon hier, auf all das gab es keine Antworten, und draußen vor dem Tor fand ich Ihn, meinen teuren Widder, von einer Klinge getötet, meiner Klinge. Unverkennbar hatte ich Ihn entzwei geteilt, wie den Dämon in diesem Traum….Später sollte sich herausstellen das ich eine ganze Woche verschwunden war und die Sache in Arathi, nun ja, die hatte sich gegessen, so kehrte ich hierher zurück, nach Hause. Mit einem schnauben schüttelte Bryndelin nochmal den Kopf, hob Ihren Krug zum letzten Schluck an und brummte in Richtung des Gemäldes. „Nun weißt du es auch, Vater, auf Widder, den treuesten Widder, den ich je hatte! Prost!“. Kurz noch hielt Sie den Blick auf das Gemälde stand, bevor sie sich abwandte und auf dem Weg war den Raum zu verlassen. Nur flüchtig hielt Sie nochmal inne, sah zurück zu Tagebuch und Waffe und brummte nochmal leise. "Selbst im Tod". bevor Sie dann endgültig rausmarschierte. ~ by Talasya 25px Geschichten / Logs * 18px Illusionen oder nicht? * 18px Eine Reisende * 18px Die Versorgungsstaffel im Blutroten Sumpf (Log) - 18.04.2016 * 18px Krieg gegen die Dämonen? (Log) - 20.04.2016 * 18px Die toten Wandeln (Log) - 25.04.2016 * 18px Grim Bartol by Luzula, 03.05.2016 Epilog „Bald dürfte es soweit sein, was meinst du?“ die Gestalt im Spiegel nickte nur sacht, schüttelte abermals jedoch das Haupt, beinahe schon enttäuscht. „Was?! Diese Prüfung müssen Sie selbst bestehen, wir können nicht immer die Suppe auslöffeln, die sich diese Kinder selbst eingebrockt haben!“ „Natürlich mag ich Geschichten mit einem glücklichen Ende und..“verzog das Gesicht deutlich.. „Ich hoffe, dass diese Frage niemals kommen wird.“ Während die Finger über eine silbrige Wasseroberfläche glitt und dabei jene in Schwingungen versetzte und sie auf die kleine Gruppe sah, die umherirrte in toten Landen, auf einem Pfad der sie tiefer und tiefer führte in den Landen jenseits der Wirklichkeit. Tief seufzte Sie aus. „Wenn es sein Wille ist, so werden Sie es überleben, andererseits habe ich gerne die Regeln gebrochen um ihnen wenigstens die Chance dafür zu geben!“ knurrte Bryndelin deutlich und straffte sich. „Man wird mich nicht ewig hier halten“ und fügte leiser an. „hoffe ich jedenfalls“. '' Während Sie über den Wassern mit den Augen glitt und erneut tief seufzte, schloss sie die Augen für einige Momente und erinnerte sich dabei an früher. „Was für eine Schande, dass wir uns nicht wagen einzumischen in Konflikte die ganz klar uns betreffen, was für Feiglinge sind wir nur geworden.“'' So ging sie auf die Knie, nicht zum ersten Mal, während sie ihren Geist öffnete und die Hände faltete. Mit zunehmend helleren Augen bis jene von einem hellen Licht durchschienen waren. So bettete Sie für die Gunst und Stärke und fluchte dabei derbe in sich hinein. „Überlebt, bitte..“ '' Bilder Datei:VSt18042016Sumpfjäger.jpg Datei:VSt20042016Blutsumpfgrün.jpg '''Vom 18.04.2016:" Datei:Blutrotersumpf180416 0.jpg Datei:Blutrotersumpf180416 1.jpg Datei:Blutrotersumpf180416 2.jpg '''Vom 20.04.2016': Datei:Blutrotersumpf200416.jpg Datei:Blutrotersumpf200416 1.jpg Datei:Blutrotersumpf200416 2.jpg Datei:Blutrotersumpf200416 04.jpg Kategorie:Spielergeschichten